<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obligatory Dr Rewrite Because I'm Bored at 11:35 PM on a Tuesday by I_Write_Shit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308987">Obligatory Dr Rewrite Because I'm Bored at 11:35 PM on a Tuesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Shit/pseuds/I_Write_Shit'>I_Write_Shit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Rewrites [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, But even that's canon-divergent bc canon is taken out back and shot, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Different deaths, Light referencing to Togami Light Novels?, Like, Major Character Injury, Multi, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Shit/pseuds/I_Write_Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title explains it all...<br/>Different deaths, some same, different survivors. This is ENTIRELY self-indulgent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Rewrites [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obligatory Dr Rewrite Because I'm Bored at 11:35 PM on a Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry- This is going to hurt y'all... A LOT<br/>And I will enjoy it. I'll chug your tears like a fine, tall glass of choccie milk.</p><p>Also if you don't like how I wanna do my rewrite- there are definitely rewrites that could be more to your taste, so don't fret if this isn't your cup of tea :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One Motive: Same as the game, Motive videos of loved ones<br/>
Chapter 1 Victim: Leon Kuwata<br/>
Chapter 1 Blackened: Sayaka Maizono</p><p>Chapter Two Motive: Secret (but instead of having Monokuma release them, Each student gets another student's secret, and whoever's secret they have has theirs)<br/>
Chapter Two Victim: Hifumi Yamada<br/>
Chapter Two Blackened: "Junko Enoshima" </p><p>Chapter Three Motive: If you get away with killing someone, you get to take someone else out with you<br/>
Chapter Three Victim 1: Sakura Oogami<br/>
Chapter Three Victim 2: Yasuhiro Hagakure<br/>
Chapter Three Blackened: Aoi Asahina (Prepare to cry)</p><p>Chapter Four:<br/>
Victims/Killed for Breaking Monokuma's rules: Chihiro Fujisaki and Byakuya Togami</p><p>Chapter Five:<br/>
Traitor/Suicide: Toko Fukawa</p><p>The remaining students find a note!</p><p>Chapter Six:<br/>Unidentified Body Found!<br/>Culprit:???<br/>-Trial for the Mastermind!-<br/>Mastermind: Junko Enoshima</p><p>SURVIVORS: Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Celestia Ludenburg, Mondo Oowada</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>